REJECTED!
by Faberry's-Knight
Summary: Puck makes a bet... that he doesn't know he'll lose. Teacher!Rachel, incredibly one-sided (seriously, it doesn't even exist) Puckleberry. Est. Faberry. Somewhat future fic. G!P Quinn.


**New story, you'll start to think I have a problem with gambling. Para mis lectores que no entienden el inglés, estoy trabajando en la traducción.**

* * *

It is a brand new day in the life of Rachel Barbra Berry.

Today, she starts her temporary job as a substitute Drama teacher at Oxford Academy in Cypress, California.

She is more than ready to tackle this job teaching young people to apprecaite the arts; after this, she was going back to New York to give life to Alice in a Broadway production of Lewis Carroll's _Alice in Wonderland_.

She showers and gets dressed in matching lacy white bra and panties, a dark gray pencil skirt and baby blue blouse. She places her feet in her black pumps, grabs a leather messenger bag and is good to go.

**-§x§QR§x§-**

Noah 'Puck Puckerman seats in the classroom with his friends, Finn Hudson and Sam Evans, waiting for the new Drama teacher to arrive.

"God, I hope this new teacher is nothing like Mr. Lawson. Jesus, that dude gave me the creeps! Whenever we had to act out scenes of plays or do improv, he'd always be touching me, 'correcting' me he always said." Puck shivers disgusted at the memory.

"Well, word around the halls says this new teacer's a woman. So I, for one, don't think it'll be that bad." Sam grinned.

"I hope it's not as bad as Lawson. He once grabbed my crotch and said I was a really small boy. I mean, I'm not small. Wherever I am, everyone knows its me. I'm pretty noticeable." Finn adds in, not understanding any more today the comment the teacher had made than when he first heard it two years ago.

"Well, we will definitely find out just how bad-" Puck begins.

"Or good." Interrupts Sam.

"-this class will be with this new teacher." The Mohawked boy finishes.

"Good morning, class." A chipper voice greets the somewhat quiet classroom.

The trio looks at their new teacher, jaws hanging open and eyes bugging out.

Rachel stands facing the board, writing her name accross the white surface, before turning to face her temporary students.

"So, I don't know if you guys were given a heads-up about this but since your old teacher, Mr. Lawson, was fired and your new teacher, Mrs. Peters, can't get out of her current job until about one and a half months from now, I was hired to be your temporary teacher. My name," she points to the board, "is Miss Berry. I graduated from the New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts two years ago and I've been in numerous Broadway productions. I know all about acting and that's what I'm going to be teaching all of you." She smiles at them and turns back around, walking to her desk.

While she's busy pulling out her class list, Puck calls Finn and Sam to huddle up in their seats.

"Hey, boys. 500 say I can tap that ass before the month is up. Who's in?" He puts down the bet.

"I don't know, man. She doesn't look like the type of teacher that beds her students." Sam shakes his head.

"Yeah, dude. She's probably, like, married and stuff." Points out Finn.

Puck scoffs, saying, "If she's married, she's going to take one look at me and forget all about her boy-toy. Women want me, as she'll be no exception." He grins smugly. "So, you pussies in or what?"

"Hey! I'm not a pussy!" Whines Finn. "You're on!" He shakes hands with a smirking Puck.

"How about it, Sammy-boy? You think yourself man enough to have a hot romp with the new teacher?" Puck teases.

"Nothing good's comin out of it, Puck. Leave it." Sam pleads.

Puck frowns, "Dude, c'mon! You going to tell me that you don't want at least 200 of the 1,500 to spend on yourself? 'Cause I know, if you were to win, you'd give as much of the money to your parents as you could. So, don't you want to have just a little bit of extra cash just for bedding a woman?"

"Deal!" Sam gives in, shaking Puck's hand.

"The rules are simple: anything is game. We all have 'til the 1st day of next month to sleep with her, the one to actually do it gets the money. It matters not how close you get, you'll win if you do it. We all agree on that?" Puk lays out the ground.

Sam and Finn both nod, before a knock on the door brings them back as Miss Berry goes to open the room.

"Delivery for the most fabulastic substitute teacher ever!" Is announced by a cheery female voice coming from a big and beautiful flower arrangement.

"Oh, my God! Quinn?" A smiling blonde head pops out from behind them flowers.

"Hey, I just thought I'd bring this for you as a warming gift. I hope you like it." She hands the flower arrangement to the brunette who's still looking at her with an face-splitting smile.

"Thank you! They're beautiful." She puts them on her desk as the bell rings and the students file out. Quinn steps inside to avoid being run over.

The last ones to leave were Finn, Puck and Sam, all waiting for the blonde to leave so that Puck could 'show them' how women just couldn't resist him.

"Puckerman, Hudson, Evans, to your next class." Rachel tells them before turning back to Quinn.

The trio leaves the classroom, looking back at their teacher every few seconds.

Rachel doesn't look away from Quinn.

**-§x§QR§x§-**

Walking down the hallway, the trio keep talking about their bet.

They turn a corner and see the door to the Drama room. Nearing it to see if Rachel's by herself, their eyes widen when they see the blonde from earlier, her arms are wrapped around Rachel's waist. The brunette's left arm is hooked around the blonde's neck, her other hand on a pale cheek, keeping their lips locked.

Sam smiles lightly at the scene, Finn starts murmuring 'mailman, mailman, mailman', and Puck sneers at the pair.

When the two women part, the three teens hide their faces from the window, lest they get in trouble for seeing them kissing in school grounds.

Puck keeps his ears glued to the door, wanting to see what they talk about. He smiles as he starts to listen to their conversation.

_"Baby, we've dated since being Juniors in high school. And I think it's high time for us to make our commitment to each other official, before the eyes of God and men. I'll propose to you as I should in the next few days, but I think that today is the day to as you this. Rachel, you've been the love of my life since our days at McKinley high. You've stayed with me through thick and thin, and now we're stronger than ever. Rachel Barbra Berry, would you do me the greatest honor and make me the happiest woman to have ever lived by marrying me?"_

Puck's smile falls abruptly, not expecting that to happen. This would lessen his chances at fucking the tiny teacher.

_"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes, Quinn! I want nothing more than to marry you. I love you, Quinn."_

_"I love you too, Rae."_

_"I think we should marry here first, a small ceremony before we do the very big, very public wedding in New York."_

_"That sounds great, baby."_

Puck moves away from the door. _Doesn't matter, just a small obstacle. Even if she is a lesbian, I can make straighten her up_. He smiles smugly to himself.

"Well, that's that. It was fun while it lasted, Puck, but it seems like she ain't sleeping with any of us any time soon." Sam starts to leave.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sam I am. Things just got a lot more interesting. 1.5K that I get her in bed before she gets married. What do you say?"

"I'll take that bet, but I bet those 1,500 that you don't get her in bed at all." Sam retorts.

"I say that he does, but not before she marries." Puts in Finn.

"Alright, the bet's terms have been changed. Let's shake on it, gentlemen." They clasp hands and give a firm tug, all of them confident that they were going to win.

**-§x§QR§x§-**

The first weekend after Rachel had started on her job, she's woken up by a knock on her door.

She disentangles herself from Quinn's silky soft, strong limbs, turning back and biting her lip to hold in a moan at what she sees: endless milky skin covering sexily toned legs, arms and torso.

_God, years of cheerleading, gymnastics and soccer have been incredibly good to her body._ She mentally groans at the images of that body that fly through her brain, making her pussy drip with desire.

A firmer knock brings her around as to why she's out of bed at... _7:02 in the morning. What the hell is wrong with these people?_

She goes to answer the door, where she's greeted by a bored looking delivery boy. "Package for Miss Rachel Berry. Are you Rachel Berry?" He asks, uninterested.

"Yes, that'd be me. What can I help you wi-"

"Sign here." He hands her an electronic pad and pen, where she quickly signs and gives it back. "Here you go." He gives her a small package and leaves, not caring that she has a million questions as to who would send this.

_No return address? Probably doesn't want me to find them._

She goes back inside the apartment, where a pair of pale arms wrap around her midsection, a face burrows into her neck, breathing deeply.

"Who was that and why did they want?" Quinn's husky, sleepy voice is the sexiest thing to ever grace Rachel's ears and it turns the little drip between her thighs to a sudden gush.

"It was a delivery boy, bringing this... for me." Rachel showed her girlfriend the package, which the blonde takes and shakes it. Something rattles inside of it, but the movement is obviously limited by something else within the box.

"Open it." Quinn hands it back and sits on the sofa, watching the package with sleepy alert.

Rachel cuts the tape that holds it close as tugs the flap open. Turning it on the open side, both women watch as a CD case falls on the sofa. The brunette checks the interior for any other thing and she pulls out a white envelope with her name written across it.

_Rachel Berry._

Quinn takes the CD case and opens it. She walks toward the sound system they have and pops in the CD, lightly turning up the volume.

The first song starts immediately.

_One, two, one, two, three_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!_

Quinn looks at Rachel with her eyebrow raised, almost saying, 'You're kidding me, right?'

_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Ooh!  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
Ooh!  
But swimming in your water is something spiritual  
Ooh!  
I'm born again every time you spend the night  
Ooh!_

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Quinn forcefully hits the skip button, starting the next song.

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking_

_You, your sex is on fire_

Rachel watches petrified as Quinn's hazel eyes widen with each verse.

_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving  
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying_

_You, your sex is on fire_

Stopping the CD completely, Quinn turns to her tiny diva, who is standing stock still with horror written all over her face. "Who's the letter from?"

Snapping back to reality, Rachel's takes the immaculate envelope out with shaky fingers. "It doesn't say."

"What's it say?"

Tearing a side open under the watchful gaze of hazel orbs, Rachel unfolds the letter as begins to read aloud:

_Dear Rachel;_

_I just want to say that bee since I saw you, I was lost. Your beauty captivates me and the way you're so passionate about your likes and dislikes just makes me want to know everything about you.  
I made a mix CD for you to hear some the songs that go through my head whenever I think of you. I know a couple of them are a bit sexual but I can't help the way you make me feel.  
I also wrote you a little poem, I hope you like that as well._

_Forever yours,_

_Your Secret Admirer._

Rachel gazes at Quinn to find her seemingly unfazed by the letter. "Quinn..."

"Hmm?" The blonde looks up to find Rachel's chocolate eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighs softly, "I just... I just realized that up until now I've always taken you for granted. I never thought that there would come a day when someone else saw you the way I see you. And now that this... mystery suitor appears all of a sudden, all I can see is the woman of my dreams slowly slipping away from between my fingers." Quinn's eyes hold an intense pain, solely from the thought of losing Rachel.

The brunette quickly rushes to her girl, who opens her arms up for a hug. Folding herself into the warm, safe embrace of her blonde, Rachel inhales deeply. "You're not going to lose me, Quinn. I love you and I want to stay with you for the rest of our lives." Lovingly, she places a little kiss on the collarbone that is left exposed by the sleep shirt Quinn's wearing.

"I love you too, superstar." They share a sweet, loving kiss, melting further into the arms of the other.

A moan escapes one of them, they're not sure who, but it's enough to unleash the passionate frenzy they find themselves in seconds later.

Not even bothering to try and make it to their bedroom, Quinn slowly eases them to their knees, before moving herself sideways, so that Rachel is laying on top of her.

From her position on top of the pale woman, Rachel smoothly moves from laying between the blonde's supple thighs to straddling them, letting the former Cheerio's rapidly growing erection teasingly poke her clit through their clothes.

"Oh, fuck Rach! You feel so good, baby!" Quinn shoves her hands under the sides of Rachel's open robe, exposing the tan chest. She drags her manicured nails down the songstress' torso, lightly scratching over soft, firm tan abs.

Completely shoving the robe off of her heated body, Rachel plays with the hem of Quinn's tank, teasing the waistband of the woman's shorts and smirking when she feels the Yalie's extra appendage jump at the sensation.

Taking it off when she notices Rachel won't do it, Quinn brings their mouths together again, hot against each other's mouths and ravenous for anything they may get from the other.

Their naked breasts are plush against the other's, their nipples brush together, releasing from their throats needy whimpers and moans.

Quinn can feel her cock already begging for attention from the brunette, the fact that the hard organ is restrained by her jeans not aiding her any.  
She sighs when she feel deft fingers pop the button of the dark denim pants, tugging the zipper down seconds later.

Tugging Quinn's jeans down and throwing them behind the sofa, Rachel is left kneeling beside her lover's feet. She looks at the blonde's groin with hungry chocolate orbs, slowly licking her lips at the prominent tent formed underneath black silk boxers.

Boxers that, for easy access and major comfort, had a gap between the stitches on the front side of the groin.

Using that gap, Rachel reaches in and grasps her lover, unable to wrap her whole hand around the hot and thick dick. She lazily pumps her hand up and down, using the tears of precum to lubricate the meat.

Quinn bucks her hips as the speed of the tiny hand increases, quickly reaching the edge.

But, before she can topple over the cliff towards her desired bliss, the hand in her cock stops completely.

She's about to make a sound of disagreement before she sees Rachel take the boxers off and straddle her, her now free meat flipping up to hit her lower abs, brushing roughly over the diva's clit on its way up.

Lining up the pale hardness, Rachel slowly sinks down on it, relishing the feel of her inner walls tightly gripping the penis.

Her hips start to rotate, rise and fall at a leisurely pace, Quinn's hands on them, feeling their lazy and sensuous movement.

As her girlfriend increases the pace of her hips, the blonde's right hand moves up, over the waist, across the ribcage and further up to cup a luscious breast.

Squeezing and kneading the tender mound, Quinn sits up and wraps her lips around the dusky bud, flicking it with the tip of her tongue before sucking it and dragging her teeth across it. She switches sides, paying the other peak the same attention.

At the hot and wet sensation that envelops her chest, Rachel's hips falter a bit before regaining their rhythm.

When she feels herself start to clench around the thick organ pulsating inside of her, she gets off of it, smirking widely at the loud grunt of disapproval she gets from Quinn.

Slinking down the tight body of the former head cheerleader, her plump lips leaving kisses on their way south, the tiny Jewish girl wolfishly grins at the sounds she's provoking with her slow teasing.

Reaching her destination, Rachel begins to suckle on the head of the penis, feeling Quinn's hands thread through her hair and gripping thick fistfuls of the silky chocolate tresses, silently urging her, pleading her, to take her hardness fully.

She complies.

Going all the way down and massaging the dick with we throat muscles, the brunette tickles her lover's taut lower stomach with her nose.

She deepthroats Quinn for a few seconds at a time, going back and forth between dragging her teeth from the dick's base to the head and just sticking the head between her lips and teasing the slit with her tongue.

Quinn loves both, this being apparent from the way she's holding onto her long hair.

"Baby, I want to taste to and finish inside of you." The blonde's husky, rough tone of voice makes Rachel gush with her excitement and she nods, letting the cock go with a dull pop.

"Still my favorite lollipop flavor." They both smirk before Rachel moves up Quinn's body to straddle her face.

The taller woman inhales deeply, her mouth watering at the intoxicatingly sweet scent of her soon-to-be wife's pussy fogging her brain.

She moves up to lick from the entrance to the clit, battering the bundle of nerves with the tip of her tongue. Wrapping her long arms around Rachel's soft, toned legs to keep them from suffocating her, Quinn bullies the swollen clit out of its hood, expertly trapping it between her lips before she lets it go and licks it again with the flat of her tongue.

Leaving the tiny nub for the moment, she teases the other girl's entrance with her tongue, circling around the sopping wet lips and drinking the juices that fall from them. "Oh, God, babe! You taset like ambrosia!" She forcefully drives her tongue inside, quickly and roughly tongue-fucking her girl.

"Oh, yeah! Fuck, Quinn, yes!" Rachel wantonly drives her hips back and forth on the blonde's skillful tongue, riding it for all its worth.

When she felt herself get close again, she dismounted, giving Quinn a sweet, but short kiss on the lips, moaning as she tastes herself.

She moves to straddle the blonde's pallid marble member, this time with her back to Quinn.

She slowly sits down on it, letting the turgid dick impale her from this new angle.

She moves her arms backwards, positioning them a little bit under Quinn's armpits, as the other girl's hands anchor themselves on her hips.

They slowly start their rhythm again, Quinn pushing up powerfully and Rachel meeting her thrust for thrust.

They are both covered in a thin layer of sweat, which Quinn hotly licks off of Rachel's damp back.

Her arms falter slightly at this and Rachel falls backwards onto Quinn, who catches her easily. She gathers those long, sexy legs of her diva in one arm and starts pounding into her, her balls tightening with each thrust.  
She snakes her hand between the shorter girl's strong thighs and starts beating on her clit with the pads of her index and middle fingers.

"Quinn... fuck, Qui-INN! I'm going to cum! I'm... I'm... I'm going to-!" Rachel's body goes taut, her stomach muscles visible under the strain.  
The blonde feels the diva's inner walls come crashing down on her cock, whih sends her into her own orgasm, releasing thick ropes of hot, white cum inside her lover's accepting pussy.

She couldn't stop cumming inside of Rachel, her hips flexing to drive her cock further into the wet, warm cavern.

"I feel so full! Oh, fuck, Quinn... You fill me up so good! Oh, baby, God!" A second orgasm was violently torn from Rachel as she felt Quinn's dick still shooting out sperm inside her hungry pussy.

The former Cheerio feels her stomach and leg muscles burn and ache in a way they hadn't since Sue Sylvester had painfully ruled over the whole of her high school career.

Rachel slumps further into her, her body too tired to do anything else. The same goes for Quinn, who can't find the energy within herself to pull her softening member out from within the confines of Rachel hot canal.

As thy catch their breath, the Broadway starlet turns her head to the side, where the former Yalie meets her for a slow, sweet kiss.

Their lips brush over the other's, the movements whispering heartfelt 'I love you's as the two women embraced intimately.

When she gets enough of her strength back, Quinn gathers Rachel's sleepy frame in her arms and stands upon still wobbly legs, and manages to get them both into their bed, covering their naked bodies with the blanket.

Soon after, they fall into a blissful sleep.

**-§x§QR§x§-**

He can't believe it!

It had been two, almost three weeks since the start of the bet and, consequentially, two to three weeks since he had sent Rachel the mix CD and letter. And yet, she seems to be completely unfazed by it. _Maybe she didn't read it,_ he thinks.

Seeing her walk into the room with headphones in her ears, he sees and seizes this chance to nonchalantly ask if she got what he sent her. He walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder. She turns and smiles lightly at her student, taking her left headphone off.

"Good morning, Noah. How are you today?" She inquires, her right headphone still in place.

"I'm good, how about you?" He retorts with a smile of his own.

"I'm fantastic, marvelous even." Her smile gets wider and he secretly hopes it's because he's been listening to his mix CD.

"Yeah? Why would that be, if I may ask?" He shrugs his big shoulders.  
She bites her lip before answering. "It's kind of personal and I'm not allowed to share such intimate details with my students." Puck nods before switching tactics.

"What are you listening to?" He leans down a little bit and takes Rachel's offered headphone, placing it in his own ear, hoping it's one of the songs in the mix CD.

It's not.

His smile falters when he hears the song.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_

He takes the earphone off and questions, as calmly as he can, "Who sings that?"

"It's originally by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat, but this version is sung by Quinn. She made me a mix CD with that she sang back in high school or new songs that remind her of me. Isn't that so sweet?" She grins, love apparent in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's such a nice thing for her to do." He inwardly sneers. _Bitch stole my idea._

"And then she took me out to a really nice restaurant. They had a piano and she played me some of the pieces she knows I like."

_Plays the piano, too?! Can this girl fly?!_

The bell rings and Puck takes his seat, watching how Rachel wraps her earphones around her iPod and places it in her bag.

The class goes by pretty say and before anyone notices, the public announcement system beeps loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone in the school and their surrounding grounds.

_"Hello, students and faculty of William McKinley high school. This announcement is to make sure everyone knows about the impromptu assembly that we're having today after school. Assistance is not required but it'd be good for everyone to show up. That is all, thank you."_

All the students are now talking amongst themselves about what the assembly may be about.

"I'm sure they've found the marijuana plantation the gardening club has out back."

"They probably figured out who was fucking in Figgins' office."

"I say Sylvester finally murdered Mr. Schuester and is now dancing around a bonfire she made from burning his sweater vests."

"The skanks probably graffitied 'germ-freak' across Ms. Pillsbury's office door."

"Mr. Ryerson was probably found masturbating to the pictures he takes of the boys in the locker room."

All of these and more make it to Rachel's ears and she wants to laugh at how ridiculous they sound.

She'll just have to wait until the end of the day.

**-§x§QR§x§-**

Watching how the gym fills up with students and teachers, the Drama teacher is invaded by a rush of adrenaline, not knowing what's about to happen.

Principal Figgins walks up to the middle of the gym floor, a microphone in his hand.

"Good afternoon, teen population of McKinley high. Today, I was asked for something peculiar. I agreed to this so now, if I could have Miss Rachel Berry come down, please?"

Rachel looks around and slowly stands, making her way down to the gym floor.

When she's standing right next to Principal Figgins, a romantic piano piece starts up through the PA system. Rachel knows it very well; Quinn played it for her before the first time they made love, back in their Senior year.

The brunette gasps when she sees Quinn walking towards her, dressed in black slacks and a white silk blouse, her usual work outfit.

Figgins hands the microphone to Quinn, who takes it blindly, her hazel eyes never leaving Rachel's surpsised face.

"Alright, hello McKinley high. I know none of you know who I am, except some of Rachel's students that have seen me before. My name is Quinn Fabray," this earns gasps from most if the student population. Quinn smiles and nods, continuing, "yes, I'm _the_ Quinn Fabray. Some of you, mostly the guys, may know me from the video games you play while the girls are most likely to know me from my fashion magazines and make-up ads."

In truth, Quinn is a very famous, very powerful, yet very humble and simple, CEO and owner of _Fabray DigiGames_ and owner of several other companies. She delegated capable men and women to lead the other businesses since she couldn't take care of all of them. She gets daily reports from all of them, and is on top of all the things that go down in them. All major decisions pass through her and what she says, as she says it, goes.

"But that's not why I'm here today. The reason is far more personal, far more life changing." She turns to look at Rachel.

"Rachel, you have been my best friend since freshman year of high school when I was Head Cheerio and you were Glee Club captain. We've always confided in one another, and always leant on each other when we needed the comfort of a true friend. We didn't notice things between us were changing until it was too late for us to do anything about it. I fell in love with you some time between the summer after freshman year and the winter break of sophomore year, I really can't pinpoint when it happened, but I don't really care since it happened. Finally gathering all the guts I possessed plus some, I asked you out on the first day of Junior year and it was the best first date ever. It has been a long way since then, and we're still as strong, as in love as we were then, no matter that we were 83.3 miles apart during college. Now here I stand to take the next step in our relationship." Quinn gets down on one knee, pulling out a navy blue velvet box from the pocket of her slacks. "Rachel Barbra Berry, you're the woman of my dreams and the love of my life and you've made me unbelievably happy these past years. Would you make me infinitely happier and do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?" She opens the box to reveal a princess cut blue topaz with two small diamonds on either side of it set on top of a white gold band.

Rachel covers her mouth with her hands, her eyes welling up at the sight of Quinn proposing to her. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

Quinn's smile lights up the gym with its brightness and she slides the ring on the tiny Broadway starlet's ring finger. The couple hugs amidst the claps, whistles and cheers of the McKinley students and staff.

Only one student is standing with a grim look in his face. Puck can only think about the 1000 dollars he knows he lost, but when Rachel takes the microphone, he hears something he believes will be his chance of winning, even if slightly.

"I also have some news of my own. I'm pregnant. I went to the doctor yesterday and had my monthly check-up. We're pregnant, Quinn." Puck thinks the blonde will be angry that Rachel slept with a man or had in vitro done without telling her, but the reaction of the CEO leaves him with his jaw hanging.

She cheers loudly and grabs Rachel by the waist, spinning her around as she laughs joyfully. Setting her down, they kiss, receiving more claps, whistles and cheers.

Watching that scene, Puck quietly leaves the gym. _Apparently I can't get with all the girls I want. _He thinks as he steps outside, leaving the school, and his beloved Drama teacher, behind.

Before, he didn't think he would fall in live, lest of all with a teacher. He had made the bet as a rise to hide his very real feelings towards the tiny brunette, who had captivated him from day one. But now, he's lost the girl and the bet. Indirectly, he has been rejected and he can't handle how much it hurt.

* * *

**Alright, poor Puck... but he can't get everything in this life.**

**Do shoot me... a review if you feel so inclined.**


End file.
